1. Field
The following description relates to an optical imaging system including lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical imaging system mounted in a camera of a portable terminal includes a plurality of lenses. As an example, the optical imaging system includes five or more lenses in order to configure an optical system that has a high level of resolution.
In order to realize a dual-camera system, a camera module having a short focal length and a camera module having a long focal length are used, in that a dual-camera system uses both types of camera module. The camera module having the short focal length may be easily realized using an available optical imaging system. However, it is difficult to realize the camera module having the long focal length using the available optical imaging systems. Therefore, it is helpful to provide an optical imaging system appropriate for a camera module having a long focal length, for use in this context.